


Dinner table conversation

by AspenTree0228



Series: Domestic Training [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Futa, G!P, Girl Penis Lexa, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Pregancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenTree0228/pseuds/AspenTree0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Lexa and Clarke's household, the couple's cycles synced up for the first time. And one thing led to another, sometimes nature is just too hard to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner table conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Upon the dozens of requests for Clexa babies, I think this might be a good way to start...? 
> 
> And I've noticed a small spike of Omega verse stories in the fandom. Yay for everyone who enjoys this particular fantasy!

_“Lexa, will you come home early tonight? I got something to tell you.”_ Clarke left a message on the voicemail machine of her office. Lexa’s assistant, Nylah, was diligent in passing important messages through for her boss, and to the Alpha, nothing was considered more important than her mate’s requests. 

As soon as she got the voicemail, Lexa dialed her girlfriend, “Clarke, honey is everything ok?” 

“Umm, yeah, I’m making us a special dinner tonight, will you come home early?” From the phone, came a soft voice that contained a beaming smile. Clarke could barely withhold her excitement. 

It was contagious, the utter happiness in the Omega’s voice. Lexa smiled into the phone too, and confirmed, “Sure, I’ll be on my way soon.” 

That was how the brunette found herself sitting at a candle-lit table, watching Clarke stuffing her face with sauté lemon fish and olives. Her favorite. But now the blonde was devouring the dish, unable to spare a second to ask if she liked it. She swallowed upon the sight of Clarke’s glistening lips, oily fingers, and curled blonde hair framing puffy cheeks. There was a sweet, docile, and homely scent in the air, comfortably enveloping them. It made Lexa shut her eyes tightly in joy. And when she reopened them, green eyes softened as they rested on sky blue, and small red flames danced in her black pupils, her mind momentarily slipped away and traveled back in time. 

 

********

Six weeks ago…

 

A bead of perspiration, boiling as it seeped out of her pore, glided down the back of her neck. It disappeared into her collar, and eventually smeared at the lacy material of her bra, just like many previous drops. Lexa squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, and typed at her computer a little faster. 

Footsteps appeared outside of her office, her ears perked in vigilance as she snapped her head to the sound. It was becoming irritating and distracting, her hypersensitive hearing. But quickly guiding her attention back at the project that was approaching its deadline, Lexa clenched her jaw and forced herself to focus. 

Suddenly, the door was busted open. The Alpha leaped off from her seat, barely oppressed a growl from the base of her throat. A whiff of fresh air and smell of Betas brushed over her, and she shuddered a little, goosebumps rippling on the path of the sweat rivulet. 

Her boss, Indra, was at her doorstep. And whether it was to add a humorous tint to her suffering, or just to show her how bad it really was, the woman had stuck two tampons up in her nostrils, her voice was comically flat as it came out, “Lexa, you fucking stink. Every Alpha in this building probably wants to rip you apart and the Betas are piling up in the hallway.” 

“I know, I’m just finishing up this last—” 

“Shut the fuck up and go home.” Indra looked like she was about to run out of oxygen and faint to a miserable death. She waved at the younger Alpha impatiently, “Connor will take care of it.” 

Instant relief washed over her, Lexa nearly leaped over to the exit. On her way out, she had never felt so ashamed. Eyes were following her, some out of curiosity and some out of disdain, and to top it all, whispers were directed to the unneglectible bulge in between her legs. The thing was getting even bigger as it rubbed against the inner lining of her jeans, not even a bit sympathetic to its owner’s embarrassment under the scrutiny of so many bystanders. 

“Humph!” She groaned out of excruciating pain from the confinement of her pants, regretting her decision to come in for work today. “Clarke…” 

 

In the morning, Clarke was reluctant to climb out of their comforter, hugging her pillow and thrashing in bed, “Lexa,” she mumbled, “I think it’s close… I think it’s today.” Her stomach had been churning and aching since yesterday, and her skin had become feverish. 

Lexa also woke up to a formidable morning wood, acknowledging that her cycle was up soon as well. If they had calculated it right, this would be their first time, synchronized, and they wanted it to be perfect. “I just need to finish up a proposal so I can take my leave, be right back, babe.” She painstakingly tucked herself into a pair of stiff tight pants and rushed to work, wishing there would be another day of delay. 

But life rarely goes as planned. And no matter how hard she tried to convince her body out of this, she _was_ in rut. 

 

Arrived at their driveway, Lexa scrambled out of the vehicle, and almost forgot to kill the engine. She could already smell the provocative sweetness in the air. Tincture after tincture of inviting pheromones, coated in sweat and moist, escaped from every small gap of their window and door. The source of that sweetness inside their bedroom, her destination, her purpose, her sun and stars and everything, was beaconing her, calling her. 

The Omega smelled slightly different than before they were bonded. Not the kind of shy and timid sugary scent that could harvest an army of unmated Alphas from a five miles radius; instead, the fragrance was more prominent, even a little coquettish, blatantly coaxing her, and her alone. 

“Fuck!” Hands fumbling at the lock, Lexa was trembling from head to toe. When she finally barged in, the protrusion in her pants had stained the front of her jeans a darker shade of blue. 

“Lexa?” A whimpered meowing welcomed her home. 

And the sight in their bedroom had her completely frozen in her track. 

Clarke was lying lazily in the mess of their mattress, half of her pajamas peeled off from glistening pale skin. Blonde hair spilled all over Lexa’s pillow, blue eyes hooded with a thin sheath of wanton fog, nostrils flared to take in the Alpha’s alluring pheromone floating in the air and meeting with hers. She was hugging the brunette’s tank top with one hand, the other hand disappeared into the waistband of her own pants. “Mmm…Lex, I missed you.” Thumb gently grazing over her pulsing clit, she arched from the bed, another puff of air densely charged by hormone rose from her soft torso. In a begging voice, she cooed, “I need you…” 

_“I need you. I need you_ inside _me, Lexa.”_

The words reverberated in her head, Lexa suddenly remembered the night in jail when they first mated. Clarke was wrapped in her leather jacket, pleading for her love. An overflowing sense of protectiveness flooded in her bones. Lexa stalked over to the bed and knelt beside her girlfriend in a humble posture, grateful for fate and whatever god in the universe, that she could mate with such a wonderful creature, to claim her, to love her. 

“Lexa…” Like a peevish kitten, the Omega clawed at a fully clothed body, hissing at the scarce touch of Lexa’s overheated skin. Clarke was too weak to even pull down the zipper. Abandoning the small metal hook, her hand again snuck inside her pajamas to appease the maddening need for pressure. 

Lexa thought she would explode. The knot building at the base of her member continued to swell, threatening to tear apart the thick material of her jeans. It did, with a little aim of her hands, the cloth flew open at her waist after a ripping noise. 

The unbelievably lengthened phallus leaped out, looking overly eager. The skin was stretched to its maximum around the girth, so taut that the entangling veins were showing, and the head, leaking, swollen, heavy, bowing to the center of gravity. 

Clarke audibly swallowed, terrified at the thought that she had to fit that monster into her tenderest part, as well as rapturous to be filled so tightly not a single drop could escape. She craved penetration. Her innermost muscles clenched and unclenched, a puddle of her anticipation gathered in between her thighs. More of the unique aroma permeated the thick air and she could actually smell her own arousal. But there wasn’t time or energy for her to be shy, “Lexa, ta-take me… please!?” 

Though wanting to take her time and appreciate the slender body before her, Lexa was unable to withhold any longer. She tackled the Omega into a desperate embrace, trapping the fair woman under her sinewy body. “My love…” The whisper was shaky when her steaming breath puffed against Clarke’s cheek. And when the hot mess of a blonde thrashed up and down to meet her hips, Lexa groaned out loud in exhilaration. Her member twitched once, and tilted up straight it almost slapped at her own belly, but it seemed to have a mind of its own and started to gravitate toward the drenched material that was Clarke’s pajama. “You have… _no idea_ —Sss!” Hissing, when she almost blew her enormous load of love and devotion when her item met the outline of her lover’s hand tucked underneath the mere barrier, Lexa shut her eyes so tightly that she could see extraterrestrial patterns behind her eyelids. 

Clarke squirmed under her Alpha, absolutely in a blissful state as she melted into a sticky pool. She darted out her tongue to trace a wet line on Lexa’s neck, tasting the raw and salty perspiration with scented pheromone seeping out from the supple smooth skin. Peppering her kisses softly up to the brunette’s ear, she took the fleshy lobe in between her teeth, “no idea…what…?” 

“Hmm?” Lexa was lost in the sensations, her mouth watering, lips tingling and gum itching. It was when she realized that she had not given her partner a kiss since she returned home. _How unbelievably uncourteous of me!_ She chastised herself, and tipped the Omega’s chin upward, bringing their lips together. 

A sloppy kiss they shared, teeth clattering and tongues merging. Lexa gently swept the roof of Clarke’s mouth, while Clarke suckled on slick piece of muscle. 

Moaning into each other’s lips, the heady desperation was tuned down by a negligible notch. Lexa relaxed a little as she found a cozy spot on a warm thigh to rub her attention-craving prideful length against. Her mind slowly came back to the sentence she left unfinished, “You have no idea how much I want you, my love.” 

To have such a distracting object grinding and plowing at her, Clarke swallowed her longing thickly. As the brunette established a rhythm, dry humping the creamy thigh, Clarke could smell the Alpha’s sex spilling out preluding juice. It drove her absolutely insane, she flipped her palm up in her bottom wear, and coiled her fingers around the strutting head along with the thin layer of cotton. The wetness, stickiness, hot and shivering as it seeped through the material and lubricated her hand. She guided her lover closer, inch by inch, toward where she wanted her most. The twitching length often grazed over her aching clit, and threatened to charge in on numerous occasions. 

Lexa was trapped in a haze where she couldn’t stop thrusting, and couldn’t really register on how she wasn’t let in already. Her throat bobbed as she hummed in distress. “I want you, Clarke. I want you…” After a whiney growl, the Alpha seemed to have discovered the problem. She hooked her fingers on the waistband of Clarke’s pajama, and started to stretch it downward. 

“I’m yours,” Clarke pushed the loose-fit pants down to her knees, and kicked it off, not minding if it slid off the bed, “it’s all yours, Lexa.” 

It was Lexa’s undoing. The Alpha pulled her lover’s hand away, exposing a sacred sight that she would never grow tired of visiting. She held herself, stroking it a couple of times before pointing its head to where all the sweet honey dribbled out. 

Clarke braced herself, relaxing every last fiber of muscle in her body to be ready for the maddened “commander” to claim her fertile lands. However, she still chocked out a pleasant yelp when Lexa pushed inside, because lord-have-mercy that shaft was gigantic. Only with its head poking her entrance, she felt stretched to her limit, and when it slowly, but confidently and determinedly glided into her, she shuddered violently. 

The motion itself wasn’t too difficult, for the Omega was already flooding and slippery. However, tendons and veins still stood in the strong arms when Lexa guided her hips forward, burying herself all the way up to the knot. The girth of her member threatened to tear the tender folds and Lexa was terrified that she would inadvertently hurt her precious mate. She backed out, and lifted herself up slightly to observe Clarke’s expression. 

It did pain a little, but at the same time she felt incredibly satisfied to be filled up so completely, so fully, to hold such a spectacular part of the Alpha in her body, to have, to be had. “I want it.” She said breathily, and pulled her lover into a tighter hug. Her legs spread and wrapped at Lexa’s behind, aiding the strong sword to penetrate her again. And when it did, the previous dull ache of being stretched dissipated, orgasmic friction, intoxicating pleasure, and a silent promise for an explosive release were all that was left. 

The stronger body quaked. Lexa dipped in again, nibbling the thin pink lips. A lithe hand snuck on her back, and short nails dragged down the length of her still clothed shoulder blades. Clarke was like an insatiable feline, purring, clawing, urging her on to pump in and out. “Mmm baby… you feel so tight.” Lexa murmured into their connected lips, and threw shallow thrusts, her inflated knot grinding against the entrance that was yet to be able to take her all in. 

“That’s because, Lexa,” Clarke was cut off by another powerful push, “you are enormous…” 

“That a good thing or bad thing?” The brunette grinned wickedly as their parts slapped together, the pumping of her hips drew out gurgling liquid that streamed down their thighs. She was quite certain about the answer though, seeing her Omega attempting at a small laughter at her inquiry. 

Clarke failed miserably. The laughter turned into a squeaky snort that was not in a very graceful or attractive way. Reddened to her neck, she buried her face in her palm. 

Lexa found it the most adorable thing, nevertheless. She rolled her hips harder, to the point it was virtually impossible for Clarke to remain embarrassed. “Hmm? Is is a good thing,” her voice was coarse with lust, thick in harmless threatening, “or a bad thing?” 

The blonde gulped down thickly, burying her nose in the crook of her partner’s mighty shoulder as she unraveled. Her innermost walls instantly clammed down when Lexa pulled out, and then struggled to open up again when the straining head dragged along her sensitive flesh. “Uh…Lex…” The words were jumbled with vibration in the back of her throat. “It’s good! It’s good… I’m gonna…Lexa!” 

Correct answer. Lexa dedicated herself into pleasuring her precious Omega as well as pacifying her own itching despair, “I know, baby. Come, come for me. _Come with me_.” 

The iron hard item tautened in her core, tilting up to graze the bundle of nerves every time it retrieved to the tender opening. 

Tingling heat, stemming from the base of her knot, traveled up to her stomach, her spine, and her limbs. Lexa bawled, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the blonde tresses in her hand and held Clarke tightly. Finally, heat collided with electrifying current, and like a severe chemical reaction, the explosion was instant. The brunette practically collapsed on top of her lover, stomach fluttering, thighs convulsing, and heartbeat driving overspeed. Lexa came, for the first of many times to follow. 

The heavy texture of the silky fluid had Clarke tip over the edge. She screamed, and palmed the Alpha’s behind till her fingers dug into the luscious fleshy cheeks. 

“Humph…” Lexa twitched from head to toe when the faint pain blended into pleasure, aiding and amplifying her senses in the entire thirty seconds of her orgasm… 

 

********

“Where are you?” 

Lexa snapped out of the memory and blinked quickly. It was significantly hotter in their living room, her face felt warm, her stomach felt funny. Clarke was looking at her suspiciously, having had finished a full plate of the delicious dinner, and was reaching for the third mini quiche in the last ten minutes. She shook her head slowly, hid her blushing face behind the curtain of her thick brown mane. “I’m right here, babe.” 

 

********

Five minutes of absolute silence after heaving breathes and thudding heartbeat receded to normal, Lexa could finally peel herself off the buzzing softness that was her partner’s body. She looked down, and crashed into the pools of dazzling blueness. They were of the purest color of the sky, they held the sun, the stars, and a bazillion words of affection, of love. She always saw flashbacks in those blue waters, the first time they met (she was incredibly drunk), the first time they were introduced (hungover), the first time their bodies pressed together (she had a fucking embarrassing erection), the first time they kissed (in a jail cell)… None of those first times would be seen as “perfect”, but they were, for her. 

Now the Omega was curled in her arms after a messy orgasm, no candlelights or music playing in the background, their clothes were not even all shedded away, and both were lying on top of a set of sticky beddings. 

And it was perfect for Lexa. _I’m so lucky to have you._ Green eyes slid close, and the brunette woman submerged into an overwhelming sense of happiness. 

A lithe, pale hand traced at the strong jaw. Clarke whispered, “Where are you?”

“I’m here,” Lexa realized her mind had been wandering for quite a while, “I’m right here, babe.” 

Clarke bursted into a fit of lazy chuckles, “no you’re not! You totally spaced out. Thinking about the hot ladies?” 

“Just one.” A wink. 

Blonde brows creased teasingly, the Omega untangled herself from the restriction of her pajama. As Lexa did the same with the shackle that was her work-appropriate suit, Clarke wriggled on her four and climbed away. The still extremely sensitive and hard item jumped when it slid out of her entrance, a dripping pool in between her legs was making a squishy noise. 

Lexa struggled out of her tank top and ditched her bra. She caught Clarke moving toward the other side of their queen sized bed, and like a stealth and sex-starved panther, she stalked over in no time. “Where do you think you’re going, hot lady?” With one arm snuck around a creamy thigh, Lexa gently pulled her lover back into her laps, and pressed her other hand between the prominent shoulder blades.

Although the request wasn’t spoken, the force was as dominant as it was gentle. Clarke gladly obeyed, and bent over to rest her face on a pillow. 

Lexa sighed contentedly at the sight, marveling, worshipping, as her fingers dusted the exquisite lines of rippling flesh on the blonde’s naked back. Her fingertips would make a detour to the front, rounding a set of pebbled nipples, before they returned and dipped in the cute shallow dimples sitting on top of the voluptuous buttocks. Clarke squirmed, when she purposefully parted the cheeks to take a peek at the most exotic scenery. She browsed from the shy little reddened clit pulsating at the joining of soft folds, to the glistening slit that was tainted by a coat of her milky release, then to the tender entrance flexing and shivering a little in seek of fulfillment, and to a tight, secretive hole that she was yet granted permission to visit. Just out of curiosity, she wrapped her hand around her erect girth, and touched its head to the mysterious garden. A smirk tipped the corner of her lips.

Clarke thought it was an honest mistake, she guided her hips upward slightly to coax the mighty thing back to where she needed, “Again…” She needed it it, until she was stretched so hard it pained, until she was filled with everything Lexa had, until she was impaled on the formidable knot that would tie her to the Alpha for hours on end. But the second time the meaty tip rimmed around the tight ring of wrinkles, she shuddered from the implication. “Lexa, stawwwp…” A whiney groan met a husky chuckle. 

It obviously wasn’t going to happen today, Lexa knew that. Clarke was not prepared and she was _too_ big. Actually, the Omega would allow it, as long as she insisted, because of how easily persuaded and submissive a heat could make her—she would give what her Alpha asked for. But if Lexa was anything, she was a respectful lover, she would never take advantage of that agreeableness and vulnerability. Clarke was hers to claim, hers to dominate, as well as hers to protect and take care of. “Maybe another time. We’ll talk about it.” She whispered, and abandoned the idea for then. 

Nodding, the blonde sighed in relief. And soon enough, the shaft thrusted inside her a second time, a sigh became a moan, a moan became a squeal. “Oh! Lex… mmm…” 

Pushing and pulling and strutting and pumping, her member was even more swollen than it was just moments ago. But magically, the warm core accepted her entire being. Every time she pushed all the way in, her knot shoving and sliding for a tiny bit, and the distal end of her shaft would hit a second door that hid further inside the velvety tunnel. It was like a little mouth, flexing and opening just a little upon her knocking, and suckling at her item once in a while. Lexa had her suspicion on what would happen, it happened once. 

“De-deeper, Lexa.” Clarke plopped herself up on her elbows, and let out a breathy noise that was similar to a growl but too soft to be considered one. She spared a peep between her legs, where the Alpha was going back and forth untiringly, and her stomach crumbled at the feeling of an enlarging knot threatening to enter, “I need your knot… I wanna… come… on your knot…” 

Too greedy for the pleasure that frantic friction brought her, Lexa was reluctant to be tied up and unable to move. She ignored the small whimpering pleas and kept going. Just one more time, she told herself, just another unhindered orgasm before succumbing to her lover’s needy request. She did not get what she originally intended. 

Clarke clawed at the bedding when her internals completely dissolved, and a swirling vortex stirred the waters. 

Lexa almost lunged and knock into the boneless body. Practically pulled inside, swallowed, and consumed by the insatiable hollowness, her knot was engulfed into the circular cavity. Her waist tensed, she backed in surprise, only to find herself having no space to back away. “Clar—Ke!” She gnawed at her teeth and fumed a little, having been interrupted from an impending climax. To punish the now giddy little Omega, she lapsed over the contour of Clarke’s back, barring her canines and latching her mouth at the smooth patch of skin over the scent glands on a slender neck. She sunk in a bite. 

“Huh!” 

The moment Clarke yelped, Lexa panicked in regret. The metallic taste of blood splattered on her pallet, and she instantly let go. “I—I’m so sorry, baby…” She pampered thousands of small kisses around the wounds in an attempt to soothe the pain and lick away the blood. Clarke arched into her embrace, and she hooked her arm across the full breasts to hold her there, apologetically. 

The blonde was not in the slightest mad. How could she? As soon as the slobbery tongue grazed over her nicks, saliva contacting her bloodstream, some unexplainable chemical reaction bubbled in the bundles of nerves buried deep inside her core. When Lexa forfeited her instinct to dominate and cooed her humble apologies beside her ear, Clarke nearly thawed into an even softer puddle, if she wasn’t already. Her head turned toward the hot breath, and muffled more guilted words with a wet kiss. 

“Oh my gawd…!” Lexa had to terminate the acceptant kiss with an exclamation. A ring of muscle around the ridge of her shaft’s head was convulsing, and though she couldn’t move, the suckling entrance was jerking her. She was so excited her entire being quaked. A full load of her overflowing energy shot from the base of her knot up to the length, then squeezed through the tightness around the end, exploding into the safety of Clarke’s womb. 

“Fuck!” Some rare profanity echoed off their bedroom walls, when an unrelenting orgasm wiped every last bit of pain for the Omega. 

 

********

Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t quite figure out why a knot was necessary in sealing the semen in the uterus. Just the head of her pride alone was a sufficient plug to prevent any spillage out of the quivering Omega. 

Indeed, they did not waste a single drop that time. 

Lexa tapped her chin, and beamed a victorious smile to her lovely partner. 

“What are you grinning about?” Clarke had moved onto the dessert, a creamed fruit cake that she bought for the special occasion. 

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa blurted out. 

Clarke smacked her lips and giggled into the cream. 

 

********

“I love you…Clarke… I…really, really do.” 

Giggling when the Alpha was unable to control her trembling body, Clarke threaded her fingers with the larger hand that was placed across her chest. They had collapsed together to their sides, and Lexa was spooning her from behind. Whenever she tightened her belly and inhaled deeply, Lexa came, flooding her inside with a steady trickle. It seemed that the smallest stimulus was too much for the Alpha, and Clarke was swooning in the satisfaction of making her mate so happy. But she also noticed that over time, the amount of hot liquid reduced, and Lexa was emptying out all her storage, the knot deflated along the progress. 

“I really love you…” The exhausted Alpha murmured again, burying her nose into the lush blonde threads and the cozy smell of her lover. 

Clarke raked her nails lightly along the muscling bicep, alluring the brunette to a short nap before another long-lasting, steam-filled session of mating ritual. She herself was drifting off as well. It was a good thing, because they would be needing all the energy they could gather. “Lexa?” 

“Yes, love.” 

“I wanna see you.” She made her request. In their current position, making out for a long period of time was tiring and she had cramps in the back of her neck. 

Reluctant to pull out from the heavenly warmth hugging her, Lexa whimpered in return. 

“Next time.” 

“’k…” Before she surrendered to a restoring, dreamless slumber, Lexa contemplated to herself, _when was the last time Clarke received a booster birth control shot? Was it due last week? Did she forget?_ And as the Omega tucked her arm in between a splendid cleavage, and whispered, “I love you too”, Lexa smiled, _I’ll take my chances._

 

********

A chance she took, and the reward was such a heart warming scene right in front of her keen green eyes. 

“I love you too. Ok, ok, as I was saying, Raven took Sophie over. She loves her so much she’s even paying more than the market price.” Clarke continued to tell her lover that she had made the decision to sell her maroon colored convertible “Sophie” to their friend. She was ranting a little and procrastinating from telling Lexa the reason, because she didn’t know how the brunette would react. It was her negligence, after all, to miss the booster dose of birth control shot before the inevitable frenetic ritual. 

“Mmmhmm?” And all Lexa cared was how adorable Clarke looked when she talked with her oily fingers gesturing some numbers in the air. 

Feeling she had run out of things to say about the great deal she nailed with her mechanic friend, Clarke breathed in through her nose and pursed her lips anxiously. With a wet clothe twirling in her fingers, she wiped off any residual of dinner from her hands. But she could pretend to take interest in the cleaning process only for so long. She needed to do this, she needed to tell Lexa, she had been wanting to tell her since two weeks ago she started suspecting. “Lex, I…”

Sensing the truth was going to come out, Lexa straightened in her chair, leaning as close as she could across the small table. 

“I sold Sophie, because…um, I mean… I’ve been meaning to tell you that…” Her sky blue eyes danced atop the candle lights, and searched for the steady gaze from the steady forest green. 

Lexa was on the edge of her chair, and biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Despite the effort she tried to hide her excitement, it was too evident in the numerous sparkles blazing in the center of her black pupils. 

And Clarke saw it. Realization washed over her. She sucked in a gasp and wailed, “Awww you knew alreadyyy!!!” She palmed her face and whined. Of course she knew! The Alpha had olfactory senses acute as a wolf, she probably had sniffed out the abnormal hormonal fluctuations since the second it happened.

“Wait wait I can act surprised.” A small laughter escaped her throat, Lexa pulled her chair to the spot beside her girlfriend. 

“Lexa! Why didn’t you tell me!??” 

“I was waiting for you to be ready.” The brunette slid off her chair and knelt before the Omega. “I saw you struggling a little last couple of weeks, and I don’t want to pressure you into anything, my love.” She pulled the lithe hands to her lips, and printed soft kisses on the knuckles. “Now you’ve sold your car, and I take that as a decision that we’re keeping it?” 

“Would that be ok?” Clarke stared timidly at the top of the brunette crown, still feeling guilty because she skipped a doctor’s appointment. 

Lexa lifted her chin, and reached to cup a handful of blonde tresses in her hand, guiding her partner into a peck, “It’s more than ok. It’s perfect.” And she suddenly remembered what she was ready to share. Fishing out a small black box from the pocket of her shirt, Lexa knelt back on the floor. 

Clarke covered her mouth with both hands, blue eyes quickly welled with a coat of moist fog. 

The box slid open, a simple circle, made of iron and a little greenish blue pebble laid on top of a small feathery pillow. No gold, no silver, no diamond. An iron ring with a blue green stone. Lexa welded it herself, and burned the tip of her index finger because of that. “I know it’s pretty cheap of me, but a baby is going to be expensive.” She picked it up and held it to the astounded woman, “Clarke Griffin, will you take my last name?” 

It definitely made Clarke cry out a laughter, doubling over in tears. 

Lexa knew how the blonde could never take her dirty dirty last name “Woods” seriously. And from that reaction, she had succeeded. 

“Oh Lex! Of course I will marry you, you big silly dork!” Even if it meant to change her “prime and proper” last name for such an unique choice, Clarke did not hesitate for a heartbeat. “Oh my god put it on, put it on!” She gave Lexa her hand, and squealed when the band slid on her left ring finger. 

It fit her perfectly. 

When Lexa stood up, Clarke locked her arms behind the taut neck and threw her legs around the mighty waist. Lexa was a tree, a canopy from blazing sun when the days were draining, a shield when she needed a safe haven from brutal winters, a root when she became tired of drifting, a home, a protection, a comfort, a place where her heart rested safe and sound in the nest made of the strongest branches and the softest leaves. She cupped the Alpha’s face, to plant thankful kisses on the plump lips, and moaned when the brunette demanded deeper connection. 

Neither noticed when Lexa had carried her lover—her fiancee—to the spacious sofa right beside their dinner table, had scooted and sunk into the giant fluffy cushions, and had engrossed in a good ten minutes of slow, passionate, attentive make-out session. 

Sweet, cozy, and distinctive scent kept invading her sinuses. Albeit not as soliciting, it was still arousing. Lexa’s nostrils flared to bask in the glory of her pregnant fiancee’s pheromones. Her pupils blown as they trained on the glowing skin where her moist lips had been trailing. And she gulped down a surprised whimper when lithe fingers caught her wrist, and placed her hand on a slightly fuller mound. Pebbled nipple grazed the lines on the inside of her palm. She fondly massaged the soft breast before sliding her hand up to hold the Omega’s neck, and her kisses became innocent pecks raining on the rosy tainted cheek. When Clarke threw her a questioning glance, she printed a feathery kiss on her forehead. “I just wanna kiss you. That’s all.” 

“Liar.” Clarke nudged at the Alpha’s nose, took Lexa’s kiss swollen lip in between her teeth, and pulled the tender flesh gently but punitively. 

Lexa shot up a brow, amused. 

The blonde mimicked the expression, and rubbed her thigh against the way too obvious bulge that filled the gap between their bodies. “You have an erection.” A combined result from Lexa’s daydreaming about their lovemaking over dinner table and the irrefutably tantalizing smell. 

“I do not.” Teasingly pulling her hips back, Lexa denied with an equally gentle bite in return. 

“You do too!” Adrenaline rushing, mingled with her hazing hormones, her body harmonized in accord with Lexa’s subtle buzzing. She fumbled a little at the tenting protrusion, and grinned to see her lover’s hips buck under her cunning maneuver. “You are so hard now, Miss Woods.” 

“Mmm… and you, are playing with fire, Missus Woods.” The Alpha warned. She had much more self-control now with her protective concern over the well-being of her child—as long as the cheeky woman stop provoking her. 

It didn’t stop Clarke from pulling down the small metallic zipper, and setting her lover free. The hardened appendage looked much more amicable, tamed and polite than it had been during their cycle, the skin not fully retracted and veins barely inflated. Still strong and thick though, and she absolutely adored it. Her own body unabashedly reacted to the beautiful, alluring creature that grew in her hand. Cheeks flushing, belly fluttering, Clarke tugged down her panties with the other hand, and a glistening line of viscous fluid stretched on in the gapping distance of the underwear and her sex. “Come here.” She murmured, and melted in the glueing embrace. 

“Clarke, sweetheart… you sure it’s ok?” Lexa asked, but her curious shaft was already testing the wet folds. 

Nodding, Clarke opened up her thighs a little bit wider, to bait the scouting head inside for a visit. 

Lexa slid in, just half of her length, and felt perfectly contented to be held in the warm humidity. She never went further, never thrusted or pounded, just rolling her hips shallowly, grinding and rocking to please her mate. Clarke’s lips trembled to announce the approaching orgasm, so she snuck her hand down and pinched the swollen knob to draw the climax out. Then when the tight tunnel spasmed ever so softly, pushing her out, she flattened her palm on Clarke’s still tight stomach and ejaculated on the back of her own hand. 

Clarke laid sluggishly in Lexa’s musky, sweaty fragrance, and eyed the Alpha who was busy tidying themselves up with a piece of fabric that looked suspiciously like a table napkin. She weaved her hand through the brown mane, and smiled to lock her gaze with the tranquil lake green eyes. 

In the shy blue ripples, Lexa could sense a glimmer of fear of a mother-to-be, but mostly hope, pridefulness, and happiness. 

“We’re having a baby…” The hesitance in Clarke’s voice was still present, but she was not afraid, not anymore when Lexa knelt closer and rested their foreheads together. 

A confident confirmation was her answer. “We’re having a baby.” 

 

 

 

\----

 I love you all... be my friends on [Tumblr](http://asiangal-needs-a-pal.tumblr.com/) so I can tackle you in kisses and hugs! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry I have been away for a while. Ever since college had resumed, I found myself stuck in a bad place.  
> So I put this series and my other story (Dancing stars and pale moonlight) on hold till I figure everything out.  
> I still haven't figured out everything. But I have some motivation to write, especially over Labor Day weekend.  
> That being said, I might not be posting regularly or frequently for the duration of this semester, but I won't orphan my works.


End file.
